


Did you miss me?

by Acespace135



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anxiety Attacks, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acespace135/pseuds/Acespace135
Summary: „Nechcete si jít sednout ke mně?"A tak to začalo. Roky plné bolesti a strachu.
Relationships: Jessica Jones & Zebediah Killgrave





	Did you miss me?

**Chyběl jsem ti?**

Ty tři slova se mi zasekla do mysli a odmítala odejít.

Nezáleželo na tom, jestli jsem byla vzhůru nebo spala, jestli jsem byla střízlivá nebo opilá do bezvědomí.

Vždycky se držely na okraji mého vědomí a pomalu vytlačovaly všechny ostatní myšlenky do té míry, že jsem už dva dny ležela na posteli a přemýšlela nad odpovědí, na kterou se mi nepodařilo přijít, ať jsem snažila sebevíc.

 _Ano_ by popřelo všechny moje pocity, které jsem cítila, když jsem na _Něj_ myslela _._

 _Ne_ by ale nebyla úplná pravda.

Frustrovaně jsem vydechla a zajela si prsty do vlasů. Nad tímhle přemýšlím pořád, argumenty pro střídají argumenty proti v obou odpovědích a začínám mít pocit, že se z toho za chvíli zblázním.

Tenhle pocit byl nejhorší, protože to by _On_ určitě chtěl; abych ho měla plnou hlavu, aby se kolem něj točila celá má existence do té míry, že už to nevydržím a buď se zblázním, nebo se k němu vrátím.

Z těch dvou možností bych v téhle chvíli raději uvítala šílenství.

Zavřela jsem oči.

Okolo mě se začala objevovat levitující písmenka žhnoucí fialovým světlem. Spojila se do jedné otázky, _té otázky_ , a pokaždé, když jsem se zkoušela podívat jinam – i když byla všude okolo tma – otázka se přesouvala, abych na ni neustále viděla.

Zase jsem oči otevřela a povzdechla jsem si. Takhle to bylo už druhý den v řadě – pokaždé, když jsem chtěla usnout, objevila se ta otázka a otravovala mě do té doby, než jsem oči znovu neotevřela.

Promnula jsem si oči rukou a rychle párkrát za sebou zamrkala.

Nedostatek spánku se na mě pomalu, ale jistě začal projevovat. Byla jsem zesláblá, mlžilo se mi vidění a už jsem jenom čekala, kdy začnou halucinace. Těch jsem se bála nejvíc. Určitě by to dopadlo tak, že by se objevil _On_ a tu otázku by mi opakoval pořád a pořád dokola a já bych ho nezvládla umlčet.

Snažila jsem se to vytěsnit z mysli různými způsoby, ale žádné nefungovaly. Bylo to jako jed, který se pomalu šířil a pronikal do všech koutů mě, mé poničené mysli, a připravoval mě o život, který mi zbyl.

Ne, že by můj nynější život byl nějak úžasný.

Popravdě řečeno je pěkně na nic. Ne, to je slabé slovo.

Dovolte, abych se opravila – můj život je na hovno.

Nebyl ale vždycky takový. Než jsem potkala _Jeho_ , byl můj život, dá se říct normální, až průměrný.

Obyčejný život devatenáctileté dívky.

Měla jsem sestru, kterou jsem milovala i nesnášela zároveň, matku se kterou jsem se věčně hádala, ale někde v hloubi duše jsem ji milovala, kamarády (většinou teda sestřiny, ale bavila jsem se s nimi taky), už jsem měla za sebou pár vztahů, z nichž žádný dlouho nevydržel. Myslela jsem si, že dodělám školu, najdu si práci, někoho si najdu, usadíme se a budeme žít šťastně až do smrti.

Ale všechny mé sny se obrátily v prach jednoho podzimního večera.

Byl listopad, přesněji 21. listopad, a já jsem se rozhodla, že se trochu projdu po městě. Sice jsem nerada chodila večer, ale ten den jsem měla špatnou náladu (pohádala jsem se s matkou) a chtěla jsem pryč od té atmosféry plné napětí, která doma vládla.

Ulice byly liduprázdné. Obvykle by mě to znervóznilo, ale ten večer jsem byla až moc rozčílená. Rázovala jsem rychlými kroky, se sklopenou hlavou a při tom kopala do věcí ležících na zemi. Když jsem konečně hlavu zvedla, s údivem jsem zjistila, že jsem se ocitla na náměstí. Osvětlené jen lampami a tiché bylo docela strašidelné.

Došla jsem k nejbližší lavičce a sedla jsem si. Pohlédla jsem vzhůru na veliké hodiny zářící nade mnou. Bylo půl hodiny po půlnoci. Vytáhla jsem mobil a podívala se, jestli už nemám tak padesát zmeškaných hovorů od mámy, ale žádné upozornění jsem neměla. Máma asi čeká, než přijdu zpátky a snaží se mi dát prostor.

Zastrčila jsem mobil zpátky do kapsy a přitáhla jsem si mikinu blíž k tělu. V tom spěchu jsem si zapomněla vzít bundu a touhle dobu byla už docela zima. Ale ještě jsem se nechtěla vracet. Špatné počasí mě nezastaví, abych mámě dala pořádnou lekci.

Vyskočila jsem na nohy a chvíli jsem chodila okolo náměstí, abych se zahřála. Moc to nezabíralo, ale aspoň něco. Nakonec jsem si chvíli zaskákala na místě a zase si sedla.

V tom okamžiku se odněkud z liduprázdného náměstí ozvalo pomalé tleskání.

Vyděšeně jsem sebou trhla a otočila jsem se.

Kousek od lavičky, na které jsem seděla, stála lampa pouličního osvětlení. A o ní byl ležérně opřený muž a koukal se na mě. Když si všiml, že ho pozoruji, přestal tleskat, ale ozvěna toho zvuku se ještě chvíli nesla ztichlou nocí.

Z toho, co osvětlovalo světlo lampy, jsem viděla, že má na sobě tmavý kabát, černé kalhoty i boty. Krátké tmavě hnědé vlasy měl sčesané dozadu a očima (v tom světle jsem si nebyla jistá barvou, ale určitě byly tmavé) si mě přeměřoval stejně zaujatě, jako já jeho.

„Kdo jste?" zeptala jsem se a snažila jsem se mít pevný hlas. Ruku jsem pomalu vsunula do kapsy mikiny a nahmatala jsem klíče. Eventuálně bych je mohla použít jako zbraň. Slyšela jsem, jak tyhle noční rozhovory s cizími muži končili a nehodlala jsem se jen tak vzdát.

Muž se odlepil ramenem od lampy a o pár kroků se přiblížil. Když si všiml, že jsem se odtáhla od opěradla lavičky dál od něj, zastavil se a zvedl ruce dlaněmi vzhůru.

„Nechci ti ublížit," začal smířlivě. Měl hluboký, trochu nakřáplý hlas, který kupodivu působil uklidňujícím dojmem. „A omlouvám se, jestli jsem tě vyděsil. To jsem nechtěl, opravdu ne. Přijmi mou omluvu, prosím," řekl a zatvářil se ustaraně.

Snažila jsem se ignorovat jaký vliv na mě má jeho hlas. Jako by mě dokázal ovládat jenom tím, že něco řekne. Když řekl, že mám přijmout jeho omluvu, málem jsem už řekla, že je to všechno v pohodě, ale něco mě zastavilo. Pravděpodobně logická část mého mozku, která chtěla, abych přežila.

Proto jsem jen zavrtěla hlavou a řekla: „Nepřijmu. A pořád jste neodpověděl na mou otázku. Kdo jste?" zeptala jsem se znovu a důrazněji.

Jeho výraz ani postoj se nezměnil, ale měla jsem pocit, že se na chvíli zarazil. Jako by nečekal, že jeho omluvu odmítnu.

„Jsem Kevin," řekl. „A ty jsi?" dodal, když jsem nereagovala.

„Jessica," řekla jsem automaticky a měla jsem chuť se praštit. Proč nějakému cizímu chlapovi říkám, jak se jmenuji?

Docela mě zarazilo jeho jméno. Vzbuzoval takový respekt a měl kolem sebe takovou auru tajemna a nebezpečného charisma, že jsem si myslela, že se bude jmenovat úplně jinak. Kevin je jméno pro malého kluka. _Možná je to falešné jméno_ , napadlo mě.

„Jessica," zopakoval neslyšně Kevin a na tváři se mu objevil malý úsměv. „všechno bude v pořádku, Jessico, nemusíš se bát," řekl a usmál se na mě.

Proti své vůli jsem na něj fascinovaně koukala. Když jsem si ho teď lépe prohlédla, zjistila jsem, že je docela hezký a jeho hlas tomu jen napomáhal.

Přestala jsem tak pevně svírat chladný kov klíčů a vyndala jsem ruku z kapsy. Také jsem uvolnila celé tělo. Byla jsem celou dobu ztuhlá strachem, který se ale teď začal pomalu rozpouštět a nahrazoval ho příjemný pocit.

 _Kdyby mě chtěl znásilnit, už by to udělal_ , pomyslela jsem si. Ignorovala jsem svůj vnitřní logický hlas, který mě nabádal, ať jsem opatrná a plně jsem se soustředila na Kevina.

Napadlo mě něco šíleného.

_Teď nebo nikdy._

„Nechcete si jít sednout ke mně?"

A tak to začalo.

Mojí blbou naivitou a zaslepeností tím, jak vypadal a vlivem jeho hlasu, který byl tak děsivě krásný a nutil mě poslechnout všechno, co řekl. Pokud jsem se tomu nevzepřela.

Druhý den jsem šla zpátky na náměstí a nedočkavě seděla na lavičce. Jeho kabát, který mi půjčil na ochranu proti chladu, jsem měla přehozený přes ramena. Jeho omamná vůně z něj byla stále cítit. Čas od času jsem se naklonila a nasála ji do nosu.

Když se objevil, přesně na čas, na který jsme se domluvili, měl na sobě stejný oblek, jako když jsme se potkali poprvé a tvář mu zdobil úsměv. Sedl si ke mně na lavičku a vzal si ode mě svůj kabát.

Začala jsem mu vyprávět, co bylo s mámou, když jsem přišla domů, že na mě křičela, že jsem mohla skončit mrtvá na ulici a podobně a povídali jsme si o všelijakých dalších věcech.

Začali jsme se scházet pravidelně. Pokaždé na Naší lavičce, jak jsme ji začali říkat. Asi po třetí schůzce jsem si uvědomila, že jsem mu začala vypravovat o svém dětství, své rodině, škole, kamarádech, sestře.

A on naslouchal. Nepřerušoval mě, zajímal se o to, co říkám, neodsuzoval mě, uklidňoval mě a objímal, když jsem se rozbrečela.

A ani jednou se mě nedotkl, dokud neměl můj souhlas. Vždycky se zeptal, jestli mě může obejmout, nedotýkal se mě bez varování, nikdy na mě v ničem netlačil.

Po mé minulé zkušenosti na škole, tohle bylo tak jemné zacházení, jako bych byla panenka, která by se mohla rozbít, kdyby se mě dotkl silněji.

Měla jsem ho za to ještě raději a asi po měsíci, co jsme se znali, jsem se už v duchu smála mé obavě, že mě chtěl znásilnit, když jsme se poprvé potkali.

Byla jsem si jistá, že _on_ by nikdy neudělal nic, co by mi ublížilo.

Jeho hlas na mě měl pořád stejný účinek a všimla jsem si, že tak působí i na ostatní. Dokonce i na moji matku.

Po půl roce, co jsme se znali, jsem dostala odvahu ho představit matce. Začínala mě podezírat, že se s nikým potají scházím, i když jsem vymýšlela všelijaké výmluvy, kam jsem pořád mizela a kde jsem byla přes noc, věděla jsem, že je jen otázka času, než na to přijde.

Kevin nás pozval na večeři do jedné drahé restaurace. Celý den jsem byla jako na trní a neustále jsem si v hlavě přehrávala různé představy, jak by ta večeře mohla dopadnout.

Ale moje obavy byly zbytečné. Matka se chovala zdvořile a po pár skleničkách vína už si s Kevinem podívala, jako se starým přítelem.

Měla jsem podezření, že na ni také tak zvláštně působí jeho hlas, protože ji čas od času jen tak mezi řečí řekl, že všechno bude v pořádku a že se o mě nemusí bát, a matka za celý večer neřekla jediné slovo proti našemu vztahu.

Na konci večeře se mě i matky Kevin zeptal, jestli bych s ním mohla jít bydlet.

Nečekala jsem to, ale nadšeně jsem souhlasila a matka k mému překvapení také.

Jeho dům nebyl tak daleko od nás a měl tam jeden volný pokoj. Bydlel sám a už ho to nebavilo, chtěl nějakou společnost.

Dva týdny po večeři jsem už měla všechny věci přestěhované u Kevina.

Bála jsem se, že se třeba začne domáhat té jediné věci, co jsme spolu ještě nedělali, když jsme teď bydleli spolu a většinu času jsme byli sami, ale netlačil na mě a počkal, než jsem sama chtěla.

Byl dokonalý.

Ale nic nedokáže vydržet věčně a dokonalost neexistuje.

Dříve nebo později se museli začít objevovat varovné signály, které jsem ale ve své zaslepenosti ignorovala, pořád ohromená jeho dřívějším chováním, které na mě tak zapůsobilo a ovlivněna jeho hlasem, který mě začínal znepokojovat tím, jak mě nutil dělat, co řekne.

Ze začátku jsem se aspoň pokoušela mu odolávat, ale po roce, co jsme spolu byli, jsem přestala a nechala jsem věcem volný průběh.

Tedy až na pár výjimek.

Moc jsme se nehádali, ale když už ano, tak to bylo opravdu hrozné.

Křičeli jsme se na sebe a párkrát jsem viděla, jak Kevinovi škubla pravá ruka směrem ke mně, ale vždycky se zarazil.

Děsil mě, když byl naštvaný. Jeho hnědé oči ztmavly vztekem a občas se úplně třásl. Jeho hlas se úplně změnil, zhrubnul, ale pořád mě dokázal přinutit dělat, co chtěl.

Většinou jsme se hádali kvůli Kevinovi.

Byl žárlivý a popravdě trochu posesivní. Zašel až tak daleko, že mi přikázal mi, ať nemluvím s žádným chlapem, ať budu kdekoli, v jakékoli situaci.

Jen jsem se tomu zasmála.

Když jsme se jednou pohádali, kvůli tomu, že jsem ho neposlechla jeho příkaz, ať nechodím pryč z domu, zakřičela jsem na něj, aby šel do háje a odešla jsem do baru pořádně se opít.

I přes Kevinův přísný zákaz alkoholu, který byl jedním z prvních, které mi řekl.

I přesto, že se mi třásla ruka, když jsem do ruky vzala první skleničku, jako by ji v tom někdo bránil, jsem jeho vliv překonala a pila a pila.

Po dvou hodinách jsem ucítila _jeho_ neomylnou vůni, kterou jsem automaticky nasála do nosu a sladce vydechla.

Nějak mi nedošlo, co dělám zpitá v baru, alkohol mi zamlžil logickou část myšlení a očividně také tu část, která mu odolávala a která se ho bála.

Kdyby ne, tak bych neudělala, to co jsem udělala.

Otočila jsem na barové židličce a hlava se mi trochu zatočila.

Snažila jsem se ho v tmavém klubu najít, ale to za chvíli přemohl pocit zvracení, který se mu usadil v krku. Zhluboka jsem dýchala a soustředila jsem se na pohyb moji hrudi nahoru a dolů.

V zorném poli se mi objevila svalnatá hruď v těsném bílém tričku. Zamrkala jsem a zvedla hlavu.

Nade mnou se tyčil chlap. A ne ledajaký. Byl krásný, oči měl modré jako oceán, rozcuchané blonďaté vlasy mu spadaly na jednu stranu tváře.

Sledoval mě z části starostlivým, z části pobaveným pohledem a na rtech mu pohrával okouzlující úsměv, který ukazoval jeho dokonalé zuby.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se hlasitě, aby ho bylo slyšet přes hudbu, která přibývala na hlasitosti čím dál víc.

Zasmála jsem se a pohodila hlavou

„Jasně. Vypadám jinak?"

Očima jsem prohledala prostor za ním, ale Kevina jsem neviděla, i když jsem stále cítila okolo sebe jeho vůni.

Začínala jsem být nervózní, z alkoholu mi bylo blbě a jakoby v dálce se mi v mysli vynořila Kevinova tvář, která říkala: „Žádný alkohol." a hned potom dodala: „Nebudeš mluvit s žádným chlapem, ať budeš v jakékoli situaci."

Cítila jsem, jak se mi začíná zase zvedat žaludek a zhluboka jsem se nadechla.

„Jen mi připadá, že ti je trochu blbě. Jsi ve tváři úplně bílá." Blonďák mi položil ruku na rameno.

Nereagovala jsem. Snažila jsem se získat vládu nad svým rozbouřeným žaludkem, to bylo jediné na, co jsem se soustředila.

„Nechceš pomoct na záchod?" Ukázal druhou rukou někam za sebe, do přítmí baru, kde byly toalety a trochu zatlačil mým ramenem dopředu, abych slezla ze stoličky.

Nedržela jsem moc dobře rovnováhu a nohy jsem měla slabé, takže jakmile se dotkly země, podlomily se pode mnou a nebýt blonďáka, tak bych se válela na zemi.

Podepřel moji paži a narovnal mě. Viděla jsem, jak se jeho rty pohybují a něco říkají, ale uši mi vypověděly službu a začalo mi v nich hučet.

A najednou mě celou obklopila _jeho_ vůně, víc kdy než předtím, až jsem překvapením potichu vyjekla.

Matně jsem si uvědomovala, že blonďák mě pustil. Překvapilo mě, že jsem nespadla. Pak mi došlo, že mě drží něčí ruce okolo pasu a za ruku. Pevně, až to trochu bolelo.

„Jdeme domů, Jessico."

Jeho horký dech mi ovanul ucho a krk. Roztřásla jsem se, protože jsem rozpoznala v jeho tónu hněv, takový, který jsem u něj nikdy předtím neslyšela.

Přikývla jsem a ze stoličky jsem si vzala bundu a kabelku.

Rozhlédla jsem se po servírce, abych ji zaplatila, ale Kevin mě nesmlouvavě táhl směrem ke dveřím. Lidi před ním uhýbali a blonďák s hezkými zuby někam zmizel.

Z cesty domů si toho moc nepamatuji. Vím jen, že Kevin jel hrozně rychle a svíral volant tak pevně, až mu zbělely klouby.

První věc, co jsem udělala, když jsme dorazili domů, byla cesta na záchod.

Zamkla jsem se a začala jsem zvracet.

Když ze mě zmizel všechen alkohol, co jsem dneska vypila, spláchla jsem a snažila jsem se ignorovat ten nepříjemný nasládlý zápach, který se držel ve vzduchu.

Opřela jsem se rukama o záchod a s námahou jsem se vytáhla na nohy. Měla jsem pořád hlavu docela lehkou.

Otočila jsem se a narazila jsem do umyvadla.

Zalapala jsem po dechu bolestí.

„Sakra," zamumlala jsem přes pevně zatnuté zuby a snažila jsem se zvládnout bolest, která mi vystřelovala z boku do celého těla. Položila jsem si na ránu ruku a sykla jsem bolestí.

Zvedla jsem hlavu a zamračila jsem se na svůj odraz v zrcadle, který vypadal, jako bych vstala z mrtvých. Pod očima jsem měla temné kruhy, obličej jsem měla mrtvolně bledý a zapadlé oči na mě koukaly výrazem plným bolesti.

V hlavě mi začalo vytrvale tepat. _Musím si vzít prášek_ , pomyslela jsem si.

Pustila jsem kohoutek, namočila jsem si ruce do studené vody a otřela jsem si mokrou rukou čelo. Trochu to pomohlo.

Zhluboka jsem se nadechla a pustila jsem se umyvadla. Zkusila jsem udělat krok ke dveřím. Nohy už se mi nepodlamovaly, takže jsem šáhla po klice. Ale nešlo otevřít.

Pak jsem si vzpomněla, že jsem zamkla. Otočila jsem klíčem a otevřela jsem dveře.

Chodba byla prázdná. Nikde nebyl slyšet žádný zvuk.

Pomalu jsem se šourala směrem ke kuchyni, ve které jsme měli prášky. Doufala jsem, že tam je aspoň jeden na bolest.

Cesta, která by mi normálně zabrala ani ne minutu, mi trvala tak pět. Šla jsem pomalu, často jsem se zastavovala, když se bolest v hlavě a v boku stala nesnesitelná a musela jsem chvíli počkat, než se to uklidní.

Když jsem konečně dostala do kuchyně, opřela jsem se o kuchyňskou linku a roztřeseně jsem vydechla. Bok už začínal bolet přímo pekelně.

Otevřela jsem skříňku, kde byly schované léky a začala jsem se jimi prohrabovat. Ale léky na bolest tam nebyly, ať jsem koukala, kam jsem chtěla.

Zaklela jsem a skříňku jsem hlasitě zabouchla.

„Hledáš tohle?"

Vyděšeně jsem to otočila. Srdce mi tlouklo jako splašené a dech se mi zadrhával.

Opřený o kuchyňský stůl stál Kevin, v pravé ruce držel oranžovou krabičku s léky a propaloval mě pohledem, až jsem ucukla.

Proč má léky Kevin?

Jeho výraz se mi vůbec nelíbil, ale doufala jsem, že, když se mu omluvím za to, že jsem ho neposlechla, tak mi je dá a všechno bude v pořádku.

„Ano," vydechla jsem a zkřivila jsem obličej bolestí. Tím rychlým otočením se bolest ještě zhoršila. Nadechla jsem se a dodala: „Já... Já se ti za všechno omlouvám. Neměla jsem se opít, já vím, a mrzí mě to. Už se to nikdy nestane," řekla jsem zoufale a natáhla ruku. „Prosím, dej mi ty prášky," zašeptala jsem.

Kevin mě pozoroval a nijak nereagoval na moji nataženou ruku. Položil léky na stůl a podíval se na mě pohledem plným pohrdání.

Překvapeně jsem zamrkala. Nevěděla jsem, jestli to bylo kvůli tomu, jak se na mě díval nebo kvůli bolesti. Asi obojí.

„Oh, Jessico," vzdychl, „dělám pro tebe všechno. Všechno! A ty mi to takhle vracíš? Opíjíš se, neposloucháš mě, vzdoruješ mi. Tvé chování se mi vůbec nelíbí a myslím, že s tím budu muset něco udělat." Přiblížil se blíž a chytil mě za zápěstí.

Snažil jsem se mu vytrhnout, ale držel mě moc pevně. Přišel ke mně ještě blíž, až jsme byli od sebe jen pár centimetrů.

Zrychleně jsem dýchala a snažila jsem se ovládnout bolest, která teď tryskala i z mého zápěstí. Zkusila jsem trochu zakroutit rukou, ale Kevin zesílil stisk a přirazil mi ruku na roh kuchyňské linky.

Z úst se mi vydral bolestný sten.

„Pusť mě, prosím," žadonila jsem a zalykala jsem se bolestí. Před očima se mi začala dělat mlha a byla jsem si jistá, že za chvíli omdlím.

Kevin zavrtěl hlavou a prohlížel si mě s malým úsměvem na rtech. Kdybych nebyla tak oslabená, vrazila bych mu a ten úsměv bych mu navždy smazala.

„Každé tvé rozhodnutí sebou nese následky," řekl, jako by mluvil k malému dítěti. „musíš pochopit, že jestli se rozhodně, že mě nebudeš poslouchat, budeš mi odmlouvat nebo porušíš další můj příkaz, následky si poneseš hodně dlouho." Odmlčel se a čekal na moji reakci. Když žádná nepřišla, ještě víc zatlačil na moje zápěstí.

Vykřikla jsem a do očí mi vyhrkly slzy. Snažila jsem se je zahnat rychlým mrkáním, ale nešlo to. Cítila jsem, jak mi stékají po tvářích.

„Rozumím," zašeptala jsem a doufala, že to mu bude stačit. Víc jsem se mýlit nemohla.

Kevin pomalu zakroutil hlavou. „Ne," řekl chladně, „nemyslím si, že tomu rozumíš."

Pustil moji ruku, chytil mě za ramena a beze slova mě vší silou narazil na linku. Trochu mě natočil, takže mě linka trefila přesně do místa, kam jsem se bouchla o umyvadlo.

Bolest, která následovala, byla neskutečná. Zatmělo se mi před očima. Vykřikla jsem a sesunula jsem se k zemi. Ležela jsem a nemohla jsem se pohnout. Nejasně jsem vnímala kroky, které mířily pryč ode mě. S námahou jsem zaostřila a uviděla jsem Kevina, jak bere prášky a obléká si fialové sako. 

Po chvíli se jeho kroky ozvaly znovu a vše, co jsem viděla, byly jeho hnědé boty, které mi zakrývaly výhled.

Sklonil se a pohladil mě po vlasech. Měla jsem chuť se odtáhnout, nenechat ho, aby na mě sahal, ale bolest byla silnější a nedovolila mi to.

Naklonil se blíž. V jeho očích nebylo nic z toho dokonalého muže, kterým byl předtím, než to všechno šlo do pekel. Teď jsem v nich viděla jen radost nad tím, jak mi ublížil.

Z úst mi unikl sten a začaly mi téct slzy. Nechápala jsem, jak se to všechno mohlo tak zkazit.

Kevin mi slzy setřel palcem a pak si ho olízl. Jako by chtěl ochutnat moje utrpení. Kdybych mohla, otřásla bych se odporem.

„Teď už chápeš," řekl spokojeně. „Jestli se ještě někdy bude opakovat to, co dneska, dopadneš mnohem hůř. Pamatuj si to."

Otevřela jsem pusu, abych mu odpověděla, ale nešlo to. Po pár sekundách jsem pokus na mluvení vzdala a jen ho pozorovala očima rozšířenýma strachem.

„Co na mě tak koukáš? Můžeš si za to sama. Takže ve tvém vlastním zájmu bych ti radil, aby ses o nic podobného nepokoušela a poslouchala, jako hodná holčička," řekl s úsměvem a přejel mi prstem po tváři.

„Takovýhle zamračený výraz ti nesluší," řekl po chvíli a zamračil se.

„Usměj se," rozkázal. 

Jen jsem vykulila oči. A s údivem jsem cítila, jak mi cukají rty, jako by chtěly za každou cenu uposlechnout. Silou vůle jsem je zastavila.   
Nemůžu se pohnout, ani mluvit a on chce, abych se usmála? Na něj? Po tom, co mi udělal? Nehodlala jsem mu dopřát to potěšení.

Zamračila jsem se ještě víc a sevřela jsem rty.

Jeho výraz ztvrdl. Vypadal dokonce otráveně, když mi dal pěstí do břicha.

Zahekala jsem a slzy mi začaly téct nanovo. Lapala jsem po dechu bolestí a chytla jsem se moji zdravou rukou za břicho.

„Usměj se," zopakoval nebezpečně tichým hlasem.

Sebrala jsem všechny síly a zkroutila rty do úsměvu. Bolelo to jak čert, ale už jsem se neodvážila neposlechnout.

Znovu se zamračil a moje srdce vynechalo úder. Usmála jsem se, ne? Poslechla jsem ho. Už nechci další bolest, prosím.

„Příště se usměj lépe, tenhle úsměv se mi nelíbí," řekl, jakoby mě před chvíli nenarazil na linku a nedal mi pěstí do břicha.

Naklonil se blíž a dal mi pusu na čelo. Vnitřně jsem se otřásla odporem.

"Musím si teď něco zařídit," řekl a narovnal se. „Za chvíli jsem zpátky, neboj."

Otočil se a odešel z kuchyně. O chvíli později bylo slyšet prasknutí vchodových dveří.

I když to nesnesitelně bolelo, stočila jsem se do klubíčka a rozbrečela jsem se naplno.

...

Otřásla jsem se nad tou vzpomínkou. Ač se to zdálo překvapivé, byla to jedna z nejméně bolestivých a ponižujících věcí, které mi udělal. To, co následovalo, bylo ještě horší.

Zadívala jsem se na to místo, kde jsem našla papírek s tou osudnou otázkou.

Někdo ho prostrčil pode dveřmi. Byl napsaný na tmavě fialovém papírku, který byl cítit _jím._

Když jsem tu vůni ucítila znovu po půl roce, nemohla jsem dýchat. Sesunula jsem se na zem.

 _Našel mě, ví, kde bydlím, znovu se mě zmocní a všechno se bude opakovat_.

Dýchání se mi neustále zrychlovalo. Začínala jsem se potit. Stočila jsem se do klubíčka.

„H-Hlavní třída, Březová ulice, Higginsonova ulice, Kobaltova ulice," opakovala jsem to do té doby, než se mi dech nezklidnil a nepřestala jsem se třást.

Pomalu, jako bych se blížila k nebezpečnému hadovi, jsem natáhla ruku a sevřela jsem papírek mezi palec a ukazováček.

Byl to normální papír. Promnula jsem ho mezi prsty a přiblížila si ho blíž k obličeji.

Do nosu mě uhodila jeho vůně. Snažila jsem se ji ignorovat a přečetla jsem si otázku napsanou elegantním písmem. _Jeho písmem._

_Chyběl jsem ti?_

Když jsem si teď za dva dny prošla, co všechno jsem s ním zažila, v hlavě se mi začala po malinkých částech formovat odpověď.

Odpověď, kterou jsem si za žádnou cenu nechtěla přiznat.

Odpověď, která měla určit, jak můj příběh skončí.

Zvedla jsem se na nohy, převlékla jsem se a obula jsem si boty. Vyšla jsem z domu a pomalým krokem jsem se vydala na svou poslední cestu.

Pečlivě jsem pokládala nohu před nohu, hlavu jsem držela vztyčenou a oči jsem měla upřené před sebe.

Ulice byly liduprázdné.

Klapot mých podpatků se rozléhal ztichlými ulicemi a nakonec se zastavil pod velkými zářícími hodinami, naproti kterým byla lavička osvětlena pouliční lampou.

Na lavičce seděl muž. Hnědě vlasy měl sčesané dozadu a tmavé oči mu zářily triumfem. Na tváři mu pohrával úsměv. Sněhově bílá košile ostře kontrastovala s tmavě fialovou kravatou a stejně barevným sakem. Měl přehozenou nohu přes nohu a ruce měl položené na koleni.

Zastavila jsem se u lavičky a snažila se ovládnout třas, který se mi rozlil po celém těle.

**„Ano.“**

**Author's Note:**

> Děkuji za přečtení, budu moc ráda za kudos.  
> A doufám, že se vám to líbilo.


End file.
